Valentine's Past
by SonataDevil
Summary: Valentine's Day is very special for couples all over the world, but for Natsu and Lucy, it is EXTRA special for many a reasons. For EsteVamp4998's FT Writing challenge! One-shot, Modern AU. Sorry, I suck at summaries!


**Hai everyone! Sona-chan desu~! I SonataDevil, was SO excited when I heard that the third challenge for Estevamp4998's FT writing challenge, was about VALENTINE'S DAY! Plus, this is my first story with a OC that I have created!**

**This story might be kinda cliché, but I had put my heart into this! Even though there is like some themes I have used before, but I was kinda a rush with new school and shit.**

**But, thank you, reader, for clicking on this one-shot and please enjoy~! **

* * *

**Name:** Luna Heartfilia

**A****ppearance: **The left side of her golden blonde hair reaches mid-back while the other half reaches to her shoulders. There are random streaks of pink dyed hair in her thick hair. Luna has a *cough* nice rack *cough* like her mother, and has ocean blue eyes like her father. She's 16 years old, a tall and slim beauty is what most people would describe her. Has a 'battle' scar from scratching herself when she was attempting to cook instant noodles. You would either see her wearing black or neon colors.

**Personality: **Luna is kinda like a punk-ish tomboy who is righteous and hot-headed. But seriously funny and nice when you get to know her. She loves children and her idol is Natsu and dreams to be a martial arts trainer like him when she is of legal age to work. She loves junk food and playing horror games and likes to play pranks on her friends.

**History/Background: **Lucy got pregnant at the age of 16 and dropped out of school and Sting left when he heard about the news. And then Lucy fortunately met her childhood friend, Natsu who helped her through with her pregnancy and raising Luna, who has always looked up to Natsu as her father and has never blamed her mom. Is called 'Looney' by Natsu and born on Valentine's day.

* * *

_**Norm POV**_

It was Valentine's Day and love was in the air and a Lucy was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend for six years, Natsu, at the Starry Hill. As she was heading for the door, her daughter, Luna Heartfilia, came down the stairs to send her mother off on her date. "Hey, Luna, are you sure you don't mind spending your birthday without me? I mean, I can call Natsu and I'm sure he wouldn't mind that I skipped our date for you."

"Ugh! I'll be fine! Now just go on your date with dad! Besides, Aunt Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Ever, Juvia, Uncle Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, and Gray will be here! Also Wendy and Romeo! And even Charle and Lily are coming to play with Happy! Everything will be just fine, don't worry so much and enjoy your date!" Luna was already impatient for her mom to leave, and that made the older blonde suspicious.

Lucy then slyly asked, "Oh, what's this? Do you have a motive for chasing me out of the house? Are you bringing a BOY home? And if you are, please make sure that your Aunts Erza and Mira approve. I sure don't want you making a bad mistake like I did..." Her voice then trailed off and Luna stopped pushing and retorted while biting her inner cheek.

"Gosh! You're just twice my age and and you're nagging like you're my mom or something! And I'm NOT bringing a boy here!"

"That's because I AM your mom?" Lucy emphasized on the 'am'.

"Oh, right. But, you still have to be on time for your date! Or else dad will get impatient!"

"Okay, one last check, do I look good enough?"

"Yeah, yeah, you look gorgeous! Now hurry!" And with one last push, Lucy was already out of the house and in her car and on her way to the Starry Hill.

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

I was waiting at the top of the hill for Luce to arrive at the picnic I had _personally_ made for her. _What's taking her so long? _I tapped my right foot impatiently then thought, _No, I shouldn't get angry at her, after all, if I want my plan to succeed, I need her to be in a good mood. And that applies to me too. _And speak of the ANGEL, not devil, my Luce had arrived.

My eyes were as wide as saucers, S_he's gorgeous... _My goddess of a girlfriend was wearing a pale blue dress that flowed behind her like a river. Her hair was flowing like a stream of light. I snapped out of my daze and sat her down on the picnic mat beside me. Today was a extremely important day, not just Valentine's day. Not for us, that is.

We ate our food, fed each other chocolates we bought and told jokes and talked about stuff that happened recently, we didn't get to spend time together for these past few days, so we had plenty to talk about while we ate.

After we ate, I pulled Luce closer to me and she rested her head on my chest and we talked about the past. _Why does she have to feel guilty for depending on me? I mean, we have known each other for like forever! Why can't she just let go and just relax, be happy? _I shook my head a little and listened to the beautiful lady beside me.

"...Natsu, are still sure that you want to be with me? Look at me! I have a 16 year old kid and her father was YOUR ENEMY! I am just cruel, all those years ago, depending on you to support me, a high school dropout who was a teenage mom! I don't want to burden you, you know..."

_There she goes again... Luckily she has said this over and over and over again, or else I would just be angry with her thinking like that. _I took a deep breath and softly told her, wiping her tears away, "Luce, I didn't felt that you were a burden and never will. I love you for you and Looney is like my real daughter, regardless of who her parents were, I love her too, just as much as you do." I kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm, pulling her tighter against me.

And to act out my plan, I changed the subject. "Hey, Luce? Remember the time when we were five? The time when we had first met each other?"

I saw a glimpse of a small smile and and then she replied, "Yeah, I remember that the first thing you said to me was, 'I'm Natsu and you're pretty. Will you be my valentine?' And then you passed me a roadside flower."

I scratched the back of my neck and laughed, "Well, the reason why did those things were that you were pretty and I like you! So, I just gave you the prettiest thing I could find near me, other than you of course."

"Oh, Natsu. I'm sorry for rejecting you that time. And many other times after..."

"Hey, it's okay, at least I have you now, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Y'know, when you moved away when we were 11, I was pretty sad and thought of you everyday. You were my best friend and uh, crush then, so, I was pretty much an emo kid at home and only at school was I able to be cheered up. But when you moved back to Magnolia, I was on cloud nine and was on cloud ninety when Looney was born."

"That was true though, you were jumping and screaming in the hospital so loudly, that the doctors had to tranquilize you!" Luce giggled, _She's just so beautiful, as beautiful as the day we met._

"And that time when I confessed to you at your room on Looney's 12th birthday party? I was worried that you would reject me again and before I did that, I had promised myself that if you rejected me again, I would let you go and live out the rest of my life and see that you be happy with another better guy who would find. All I was thinking then was for you to be happy."

"But, I didn't reject you and kissed you to answer your question, right? I'm so glad I gave us a chance, or else I wouldn't feel so safe and content with life with you." Luce kissed my cheek with her lips.

"The day we met was also on Looney's birthday, right? You were lying on the street and almost unconscious and I, being your chivalrous dragon, sent you to the hospital and luckily, you recognized me and moved in with me and I could take care of you and tiny Looney when you were pregnant with her. When you told me about what happened, I was shocked, angry and sad. I wanted revenge on Sting, but I knew that it won't change a thing for you and just let that go. I still wonder why you carried Looney for a year..."

"Maybe because you pampered us too much and didn't want to come out!" My goddess teased me and I puffed out my cheeks in fake annoyance and then stood up, pulling her with me.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Luce tilted her head.

"Here goes nothing!" I muttered so softly that she could not hear anything.

"Did you say something?"

I shook my head and got down on one knee. I saw Luce's right hand fly to her mouth in shock.

I took a deep breath and spoke up, "Luce, I have known you since we were five and have loved you since. Even when you kept rejecting me, I didn't give up and now, you're mine. And also, I don't care about the past, I care about the present and future. _Our _future. Taking care of Looney and you for sixteen years made my life feel complete and I couldn't ask for more but this, will you once again be my valentine and also, wife?"

I turned my head to the right, afraid of what her answer might be. The I heard this one magical word that made me open my eyes and look at the most beautiful girl I had just proposed to. And that word was 'Yes'.

I held onto the ring case, lifted Luce up and spun her around for a second and then pulled her into my arms. I whispered to her, "Lucy Hearti- Dragneel, I swear on my whole existence that I will make you the happiest woman alive, be it the world or universe."

Luce nodded her head and I felt my shirt getting a little damp. _Is she crying?_

I wiped her tears away and slipped the ruby platinum ring onto her slender left ring finger and kissed it before pulling her closer to close the gap between our lips with a kiss.

* * *

**_Norm POV_**

Beside the soon-to-be married couple, was a tree. And on the tree was a small camera spying on them. And the _PEOPLE _spying on them were Luna and the wonderful guests of her birthday party. And they were currently enjoying the 'main event' of the party.

Everything became silent when Natsu's proposal was successful. and then Luna suddenly declared, "Dibs on bein' the Maid-of-Honor!"

Then Mira and Erza protested, "No fair! I wanted to be the Maid-of-Honor!" Then chased Luna around the room until she hid behind Levy and Wendy and breathlessly said, "You... Guys... Can... Be the wedding planners, right? At least... You can get to plan the wedding for mom right?"

The two older women's faces became like a cat's putting their hands up in the air, "Aye!" As Levy picked up Lily, Wendy patting Charle and Luna squeezing the life out of poor Happy. The rest of her guests were just silent and were staring at the TV screen and smiling at the couple.

In the beginning, it was said that it was different for the couple on Valentine's Day, well, it is extra special for them and Luna because it is Luna's birthday, the day the couple met, the day they reunited, the day they became a couple and the day that they got married.

* * *

**I'm BACK~! Sooooooo, how did you like the story? It is my third one-shot and the others are just kinda mediocre and might not be very special, but to me, it is AWESOME. I hope that you guys can RnR and Fav it and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Have some dark chocolate! *Hands heart-shaped box filled with star-shaped dark chocolates. MATTA-NE~!**


End file.
